Tragedy of 3 years time
by Amberlee01
Summary: After Neji is impaled with three wooden pillars, he miraculously survives and makes it back to Konoha, where he is sent straight to surgery. As Tenten waits for him to wake back up, she keeps remembering little things from the past.


Tenten sat in the waiting room, wringing her hands together. She didn't know how it happened, how he survived as long as he had, but it happened. Now she had to wait paiently, which wasn't her strong suit. Tenten was staring up at the neon green light to the operation room Neji was rushed to. Gai and Lee were somewhere else in the hospital, having been injured theirselves. Tenten's injury's were bandaged, and weren't near as serious as Neji, Gai, Lee or Sasuke's. After four hours of waiting a few glares from the Hyuuga's, Tenten finally got up and walked away, tired of the dirty looks she was getting. Hiashi noticed her, and smiled sadly at her. As she left, she nodded at him, and smiled back, even as the tears were escaping her eyes. Tenten knew something had to change, anything, so she would be accepted by the rest of the Hyuuga's.

As Tenten went up to her comrades room, she kept praying Neji would pull through. Upon seeing Lee in his hospital bed, Tenten smiled. Lee was sitting up on his bed, and he was being yelled at by Sakura because he had gotten up.

"Lee, you know you're not supposed to be up and around. We just got back and you havent even been bandaged up yet." Sakura was yelling this as i walked in. Lee had his head hung in shame.

"Yeah Lee, you might reinjure your leg. It just got healed up again!"

"Tenten! How is Neji?"

"Don't know. I had to get out of there, too many glaring Hyuuga's."

"They still hate you?"

"What do you expect? I married into the Hyuuga clan, to them i'm like the plauge. That's how they treat me too. Except Hiashi, he likes me."

"That's because you have made my nephew happier over the years he has known you. For that i thank you from the bottom of my heart." Hiashi said from behind behind me, scaring the living hell out of me. As i turned to look at him, he smiled, and he looked vulnerable.

"S-so any news on Neji?" Lee asked after the shock of Hiashi being in the room wore off.

"He just got out of surgery, they got him stable and hopefully he will wake up soon."

"Oh, thank god. I was so worried."

"I know, that's why i came up to tell you."

"Come on Tenten, Lee needs his rest and i'm sure you need yours too. Considering Neji just got out of surgery i'm sure he won't be able to have any visitors for a while."

"No, they only want the nurses and doctors to go in and take care of him."

"Ok, well lets get you cleaned up Tenten and then you need food."

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at me as she led me from Lee's room, with Hiashi having headed back down to talk to the nurses. After she got me cleaned up and fed, Sakura showed me to a room that i could sleep in, since there was no way i was going home. Sakura came in to give me a few updates that she managed to hear throughout the night.

ONE MONTH LATER

Neji had been unconsious for a whole month, having slipped into a coma right after his surgery. Since i was taken off of missions, because who in their right mind would go to work when their husband was in the hospital, i was stuck taking care of Tenji. Neji and i had Tenji a year before the war broke out. She was the little miracle we weren't expecting, and another reason for our marriage. It was a huge surprise to find out i was pregnant, because i had gotten seriously hurt during a mission, and was told i wouldn't be able to have children. As i was holding Tenji, who had fallen asleep on me, and was looking at Neji, i was remember those fateful few weeks.

FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~

My team was sent out on a mission to the Hidden Rain, we were to retrieve a important scroll, and bring it back to Lady Tsunade. We had suceeded in getting the scroll, and were headed back to the village, when we were attacked by rouge ninja. We were quick to defeat them, but not quick enough. One of the Ninja had managed to land a deadly blow on my lower abdomen, which made me cry out in pain, and as Neji quickly defeated the guy he looked over at me with worry in his eyes. I cried out that i was fine and that we needed to hurry back home, so Neji picked me up and hurried home. As soon as we arrived i was rushed to the hospital, bleeding profusely from my lower abdomen.

After going through a small operation, and tons of gauze, i was put in a hospital room. Tsunade came in a little later and told me the somber news, that it wasn't likely for me to have children. Neji was with me when i was told this, but he didn't care, he loved me for me. After being in the hospital for a few days i was sent home. A week after being home, i started to show signs of pregnancy, which it didn't cross my mind i could be after hearing what Tsunade said to me. Neji was really worried about me, he wasn't used to seeing me sick, because i had never been sick before. When i went to the hospital, while Neji was on a mission of course, Tsunade told me i was pregnant.

After Neji got home, a week later, i told him the news. He was shocked, and happy, he couldn't wait. When he told Hiashi, and asked for permission to marry me, Hiashi was surprised. We had told Hiashi about my accident, and how i might not be able to have children, so it was a shock to all of us. Neji and I were married two weeks before i gave birth to our daughter. We were living happily, until the war came around, and Neji got three pillars of wood impaled through him.

END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~

I had fallen asleep with Tenji in my arms, but was jolted awake when i felt her being lifted out of my arms. As i looked up, as i was rubbing my eyes, i saw Hiashi's amused face. With a wave of my hand he picked up Tenji and wrapped her up in a blanket, then looked over at me. I was starting to fall back asleep, while looking at Neji, and Hiashi had to shake me and make me go with him. I collapsed into bed that night, and had a dream i never thought i would have. My dream was like a flash back, only i was an outsider looking in.

It was a few years before we had Tenji, long before Neji confessed to me. It was from the first mission i ever got hurt on. As i was laying in a hospital bed after being treated, i remember thinking about the party i wanted to have for my birthday. I was upset, and after complaining to Neji, cried myself to sleep when he left. The next morning i was awoken by Neji, who was holding out a kimono for me to get dressed in. After i got dressed Neji helped me into a wheel chair and wheeled me down to the cafeteria. I got the biggest surprise of my life, because as i was wheeled in i saw everyone was there. The rookie nine, Hiashi, the sensei's, Tsunade, even the Sand Siblings were there. I remember being close to tears the whole day. After the party, as Neji was wheeling me back to my room, i realised he hadn't given me a present. He told me that for the bast present, i would have to wait.

I got it a year later, just 9 an a half months before we had Tenji. Neji had slipped me a few papers that were wrapped up. The papers were marriage papers, there was a little box under them, that had a ring in it. I remember the look on Neji's face when i started crying, he thought i was sad, but i wasn't, i was over joyed. I wasn't wearing the ring when i got hurt on the mission later that week, it was the first time since i had gotten it that i hadn't worn it. As the dream started to turn into a nightmare, i was jolted awake, by Tenji who was jumping on my bed.

'Mommy wake up, wake up, it's Tenji's bwirfday!"

"Tenji, didn't i tell you to let your mommy sleep?"

"' Sorry Unca Hashi!"

"Although it is about time you got up Tenten, it's noon."

"I'm up i'm up now get out."

They left right after that and we had a huge party for Tenji, the whole time i was wishing Neji could have been there.

TWO AN A HALF YEARS LATER

As i was walking to the academy to pick up Tenji, i ran into Naruto and Hinata. They had gotten married a year ago, and now were expecting a child. As we were talking, Tenji ran up to us and threw her arms around Naruto, talking adimately about how her school training was going and how she was gonna be just like her mommy and daddy. Naruto, being the hyper goofball he is got Tenji to agree to a race, which Tenji won. We left shortly after she won and went to visit Neji in the hospital. His wounds had healed up and we were just waiting for him to wake up. Having been worn out from her race with Naruto, Tenji climbed onto Neji's bed and curled up by him and fell asleep. This was a normal routine for us, take Tenji to school, go for my morning training, pick Tenji up, go to the hospital and spend time with Neji. It never failed to surprise me how Tenji would fall asleep so fast, and most of the time watching her sleep beside Neji would put me to sleep.

On this day, after i had been asleep for an hour, I was shaken awake by Hiashi. When i looked up at him, all he did was point at Neji and Tenji. As i looked over at them, i noticed Neji had shifted, which meant he had either woken up, or he was coming into cousiousness enough to feel uncomfortable and realise Tenji was near him. Tenji had her head on his chest, and he was kind of turned on his side with his arms around her. I almost cried from seeing it. Hiashi wasn't the only person in the room, Hinata was there too. It took me until i saw the camera flash coming from behind me, to realise she was there. As i looked at her, she smiled at me. After talking to me for a few minutes, Hiashi and Hinata took Tenji and left.

I pulled the only chair in the room over to Neji and sat down. Some of his long hair had fallen in his face, and as i moved hi from his face, he groaned. As he finally opened his eyes and looked around, i smiled, and the tears finally let theirselves run free from my eyes. I threw myself on him, hiding my face in his neck, and sobbing uncontrolably. After a few minutes he finally wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until morning, when i was rudely awaken by Sakura, who scolded me for not telling her Neji was awake. After Neji was checked on and we were left alone, i crawled back into his arms. With his arms around me, i leaned up and whispered into his ear 'don't ever scare me like that again, i love you too much to lose you.'

END. YES i did kind of base this off of another story, but it's different from that story =^_^= and theirs is better. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
